


Long Awaited (Annie Leonhardt x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, also the show is Dinners Drive-in and Dives, i add weird shows in my fics, just massive amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: My first fic about shingeki no kyojin and its self insert what can i say.If you've seen this before its probs from tumblr so don't be alarmed, thats my tumblr





	Long Awaited (Annie Leonhardt x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

Annie didn’t know how she ended up here but she wasn’t complaining. She was sat on the floor in between her friends legs while they were watching some weird show, her friend playing with Annie’s hair. Normally, Annie wouldn’t like this as she was not comfortable with most people touching her in any way, but this was different.

The person playing with Annie’s hair happened to not only be her close friend, but her crush as well. So there was that.

Annie had been embarrassed when (y/n) said they wanted to play with her hair, but reluctantly agreed to it. Though it was becoming hard for Annie to fight back her blush. The feeling of being so close and comfortable around (s/o) was becoming all to much.

(Y/n) had always been really sweet to Annie, trying hard when they were children to be friends with her no matter how many times she was told to give up. It was her kindness and relcutentness to give up that lead to them becoming friends. She was the only one who made an effort to be friends with her and ever since then they have been close.

At first, Annie didn’t realize she fell for her. She just assumed this was normal for friends to feel, up until the point when Reiner had tried to flirt with (Y/n) and Annie felt like she was going to kill him. Since then Annie has been trying to come to terms with those feelings and accept that her best friend most likely isn’t into her like that. It hurt but Annie was not going to let those feeling come between their friendship.

“Annnnie” (y/n) said, in a sing songey voice, “you have really nice hair, it’s so soft. I love it!”

Annie blushed and mumbled a quick thank you, she was finding it hard to resist (y/n). Anytime she heard her voice her heart did flips, and when she said her name she swore her heart skipped a beat. Feeling (y/n)’s hands playing with her hair made Annie swear she was in heaven right now, she didn’t want it to stop. She didn’t want (y/n) to not touch her.

While Annie was spacing out, staring at the tv, (y/n) took the opportunity to move from her spot on her bed to sitting next to Annie on the ground. She smiled over at Annie once Annie realized she had moved, causing her to turn her head to the side and blush slightly.

This was too much for Annie now. (Y/n) is now sitting really close to her and oh my god when did her arm get around my shoulder?! Annie was now freaking out. This couldn’t be real. Maybe she was still asleep, but it felt too good to be a dream she would ever have. Was (y/n) smirking to herself? It can’t be.

(Y/n) had taken quick notice of Annie’s change of demeanor. She took the opportunity to sit next to Annie when she was spaced out and quickly slide her arm around her, feeling accomplished that her plan was coming together well.

You see, Annie isn’t the only one with a crush here. (y/n) had always had strong feelings toward Annie ever since they were kids. It was most likely the reason she didn’t give up trying to be friends with her. At first, (Y/n) assumed she just really wanted to be friends with Annie, but once they hit 9th grade she realized she wanted more from their relationship. Annie had developed quite well since their awkward middle school years and (Y/n) couldn’t ignore how she wanted to hold Annie close and kiss her. Yeah, (y/n) had fell hard for Annie.

This whole time (Y/n) had planned to invite Annie over with the guise of just relaxing and watching some dumb cooking shows. But in reality, (y/n) had invited her over to really get closer to her, maybe hopefully confess. Though she was sure Annie would just want to be friends, but she had to tell her.

“So… Annie.” (Y/n) started, catching Annie’s attention almost immediately. Her voice started off strong but obviously there was no way to hide the way it wavered as she spoke.”I’m really happy that we get to spend some alone time together, because I’ve always wanted to do something with you. God, I sound so ridiculous right now b-but…” (y/n) voice trailed off as she became increasingly aware of Annie’s presence, “I’d really like it if I could… k-kiss you! If that’s okay with you, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”(Y/n)s face was burning up now, clearly flustered by admitting this, but she couldn’t help but notice the faint blush on Annie’s face.

Annie didn’t respond for a few seconds, processing everything that had just been said. She then noticed how embarrassed (y/n) was and that yes (y/n) wasn’t joking around about this. She quickly nodded in response, a little more enthusiastically then she hoped. This caught (y/n) off guard, not expecting Annie to say yes.

Quickly (y/n) moved her body to face Annie, staring deeply into Annie’s bright blue eyes. She moved her hand up to touch Annie’s cheek before moving into to kiss her. The kiss started out soft, but quickly both parties gained confidence to further it. Annie had her arms wrapped around (y/n)s body and was holding her tightly as she kissed back. (Y/n) had one hand cradling the side of Annie’s face while the other was around her waist, pulling her close. Both girls were throwing all their emotions into the kiss.

Once they broke apart the girls were quickly trying to catch their breath, as (y/n) let out a sigh of relief. Annie was smiling softly, shyly looking up at (y/n).

“I don’t think you realize how much I’ve wanted to do that (y/n).”

(Y/n) giggles at Annie’s comment, “I’m just happy you feel the same way. I didn’t expect this to go that well.”

Both girls were looking up at eachother lovingly, just basking in the fact that their feeling were mutual. Nothing was said for a minute, the silence was comfortable as both girls held eachother close.

Annie was the first one to break this silence. “So (y/n) I guess I should probably ask you to be my girlfriend then.”

(Y/n) let out a laugh, “shouldn’t I be the one saying that now, since I was the one to suggest we kiss?” Annie rolled her eyes at (y/n) antics.

“If you say so, then ask me.”

“So Annie Leonhardt,” (y/n) started, “Will you do me, (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n), the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

“Of course idiot, just kiss me again” Annie said before pulling (y/n) back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, same as my username here


End file.
